1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to small form-factor pluggable (SFP) optical transceivers. Particularly, the invention relates to a SFP transceiver having a sliding actuator lever arm that provides a quick and easy way to remove the SFP transceiver from a receptacle assembly.
2. Background of the Related Art
SFP optical transceivers are known in the industry and have been the subject of various industry standards and sourcing agreements between common vendors. In particular, multiple vendors have entered into a multi-source agreement (MSA) setting forth common standards and specifications for SFP optical transceivers. An optical transceiver is generally an integrated fiber optic component including an optical transmitter and an optical receiver. The pluggable optical transceiver module includes a first end having a fiber optical connector and a second end having an electrical connector. The mating fiber optical connector is typically an LC type form factor, compliant with the applicable LC intermateability standards and specifications. The LC type connectors can be in either a simplex or duplex configuration. In addition, other types of optical connector interfaces may be used within the SFP transceiver form factor. The electrical connector is a card edge connector that is received by a female electrical connector housed inside of a receptacle assembly. The receptacle assembly is mounted on a daughter card of a host system. A common mechanical and electrical outline for the SFP optical transceiver is defined by the MSA. However, each individual manufacturer is responsible for its own development and manufacturing of the SFP optical transceiver including developing a method for releasing and removing the transceiver from the receptacle assembly.
One type of optical transceiver module recently developed by the industry is a single fiber, bi-directional SFP transceiver that provides a quick and reliable interface for Gigabit Ethernet applications and other systems. This single fiber, bi-directional SFP transceiver is capable of transmitting signals into an optical fiber and capable of receiving signals from the same optical fiber. The transceiver can simultaneously send and receive data with this single fiber, bi-directional electro-optical mechanism. When packaging the SFP transceivers in end-use systems, multiple SFP transceivers are typically arranged along columns and rows to form a stacked array of transceivers. Each SFP transceiver is plugged into a receptacle assembly in the stacked array. In such densely packed arrays, an alternative style release mechanism is desired in order to remove a SFP transceiver from a receptacle assembly in a simpler fashion.
To expand on this, in some applications, it can be difficult to access and remove the SFP transceivers from the receptacle assemblies in the stacked array. A person may not be able to access the release mechanism of the SFP transceiver easily. Also, due to accessibility and clearance issues, the SFP transceiver release mechanism may not function easily and special tools for removing the transceiver may be required. Thus, there is a need for a SFP optical transceiver having a release mechanism that allows a person to easily and quickly remove the transceiver from the receptacle. The present invention provides such a new release mechanism for an optical transceiver module.